Duo Maxwell Gundam Pilot And BabySitter?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What if Gundam Pilot, Duo Maxwell aka Shinigami, newest mission with the preventors is to baby sit a neko baby Harry Potter while James and Lily Potter go on a business trip to get something settled before they go into hiding? mentions of yaoi. COMPLETED!
1. Proulage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect? **

**Prologue – mission accepted**

**Hope everyone likes this idea! I know I've got other fic's to do but I've got writers block with them and this plunny just wanted to say hello!**

Duo Maxwell could not believe he was doing this, he had to of died and gone to hell on his last mission.

One of the Potter's employees came past him, carrying heavy suitcases and loaded them up into the waiting car.

"Where so sorry about this but I don't think these types of trip's are the best thing for little Harry," Mrs. Potter said as she cooed over the baby in her arms "And with Voldermort and everything well have to be going into hiding in a month or so but we have to get some things sorted out and-"

"And Prongslet here can't be with us," Mr. Potter said as he picked up the babbling baby and placed him in Duo's arms "His Godfather and Uncle should be popping in to check on you two but there on missions of their own for the war effort and everything. Sorry for calling you out like this, being a preventer and everything but we feel better knowing that someone like you is looking after him then a normal babysitter."

Duo looked down at the baby in his arms; he wondered if it would bite him or turn its head around like he saw in a movie once. Taking a closer look at his new charge, Duo noticed that the baby had cat ears and a tail.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter noticing where Duo's attention was smiled.

"Another reason why where not taking him with us on our trips," Mr. Potter said as he wrapped a hand around Mrs. Potter "We'll be travelling in both muggle and magical worlds and we don't think it's something that muggle's would react well to if you know what I mean?"

Duo nodded, he wouldn't admit it but the kid was kind of cute.

"We've got to go now," Mrs. Potter said suddenly as she looked at her watch "Are you sure it's no problem for you? I know that you and my husband are family but still…"

"It is fine Mrs. Potter," Duo said as he changed the baby's position in his arms so he and the baby would be more comfortable "How hard can looking after a baby can it be comparing it to being a Gundam pilots?"

With the last goodbyes to their son, Mr. and Mrs. Potter left on their business trip leaving their son in the capable hands of Duo Maxwell.

Duo looked from the Potters who were just getting into the car that was going to take them to the airport to the baby in his arms before saying:

"Mission Accepted."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1 Let's get dinner together!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect? **

**Chapter 1 – Let's get dinner together!  
**

"Alright kid," Duo said as he held the baby at arm's length "So you're Harry Potter."

The baby giggled and tried to reach for Duo, his cat ears listening out for any little sound.

"So kitty, let's see what mum and dad left for us," Duo said as he entered the kitchen, being careful of the wet paces that was their because of 'Harry trying to feed himself'.

Placing Harry on his side with an arm still tightly wrapped around Harry, Duo picked up what seemed to be a pile of parchments with a few muggle pieces of paper thrown in (Duo was glad that he had training in both muggle and wizard worlds). Looking at what was written on them it seemed to Duo to be the normal emergency contact details with where to get hold of them and what to do if this happened and such.

"Don't worry kitty," Duo said as he placed the collection of paper back on the counter top "You're not missing much not being able to read."

Duo looked around the small kitchen, like the rest of the house it was small through the perfect size for a family starting out with their first child. The kitchen itself was what Duo would call a normal kitchen with a few bits here and there with the odd bottle and baby spoon out.

"Alright kitty," Duo said as he placed Harry on the kitchen top "Open up so I can see what you eat! That's an order from Commander Maxwell!"

Duo frowned when the baby didn't do as he commanded but just looked around at what he could see from the new view point. He had done it in the same voice that Lady Une told him what to do in too, the kid was fearless but Duo wasn't going to let that get the best of him.

Grabbing the baby, who it seemed wanted to practice its crawling, Duo placed his fingers inside Harry's mouth and checked for any signs of teeth while Harry happily sucked on them.

"Congratulations kitty," Duo said as he pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and whipped them on the kitchen towel "Looks like you've got the lumps that show your teeth are on the way! You know what that means!"

Picking the happy baby up off of the kitchen top, Duo walked over to the medium sized fridge and started to look around. Noticing that Harry was taking an interest in what he was doing, Duo lifted Harry up so he could see what Duo could see.

"So Kitty, you see what you normal have for dinner in their?" Duo asked "Big brother's letting you pick tonight."

Duo watched in amusement as Harry lifted his short pudgy arms to where the chocolate milk was kept, alongside the coffee (not decafe).

"Kid, you're a man after my own heart," Duo said with a grin as he took out both the chocolate milk and coffee "Now we've got our treats what about those yucky bits we have to have with our dinner?"

Duo looked at the lower section of the fridge to find a selection of baby food in jars and some already made up milk from the powder tin that he had seen sitting on the side.

"Let's see then," Duo said as he pulled out two random jars of baby food "We have peas and sweet corn or apple sauce, which one do you want?"

Harry gave the two jars a look before hitting the jar on the right.

"Great choice kitty," Duo said as he placed the apple sauce jar on the table and put the peas and sweet corn jar back in the fridge "Now to feed you!"

Duo pushed the fridge door shut and walked over to the highchair that was already set up and by the table.

"Now how do you work these things?" Duo muttered as he placed Harry on the floor and began playing with the straps "How the hell is the kid spouse to go in when the straps are like _that_?"

Noticing that his new big brother was busy trying to figure out how his chair worked, Harry noticed that he didn't have any food of his own and mummy had always told him that he should never miss meals like his father does.

Deciding that his new big brother couldn't look after himself, Harry slowly crawled towards the cupboards next to where he knew his Uncle Pad'oo had been. Once he got their Harry sat down and looked into the small space between the two cupboards, yes it was still there.

The sandwich that Uncle 'emmy had made for Uncle Pad'oo with extra pepper and hot sauce was still hidden there and within Harry's grip. Carefully Harry managed to get his hands into the small space and get a grip on the bag that the sandwich was still in, with a couple of big pulls Harry had it unstuck and in his hands.

Looking the sandwich over Harry noticed that it was still eatable even and that big brother wouldn't mind if the ham and cheese had gone off in the heat wave they had just had.

Before Harry could make the long journey back to his big brothers side he found himself being picked up by big arms. Looking up he noticed that big brother had finally worked out how to do up the straps of his chair.

As he was being carried over to his chair, making sure the sandwich was out of big brothers sight, Harry noticed the doll that Uncle Wommy had gotten him (he had thought that Harry was a girl) in his chair.

"Don't mind her kitty," big brother (Duo) told Harry as he chucked the doll out of the seat and onto the floor "She's not taking your place; big brother just thought it might be better to practice on a doll then you."

As Duo placed Harry down in the chair and strapped Harry down, Harry raised his arms to show Duo the sandwich that he had gotten earlier.

Duo blinked in surprise as he looked at the sandwich in the kid's hands "For me?"

Harry nodded and pushed the sandwich into Duo's chest.

"Thanks kitty," Duo said with a grin as he looked the sandwich over, it looked eatable from what he could see, there should be no problems with food poisoning or anything that he would have had to worry about during the war plus if he didn't eat then Sally Po would her wicked ways with him and Duo didn't want to go there.

"I'll eat it after you've had yours," Duo said as he placed the sandwich down on the table and grabbed a baby spoon out of the cutlery drawer "Now just to open this jar."

The next five minutes that went by was the most interesting in Harry's life since he had learnt the 'C' word off of Dad, but mummy had said not to say it and only use poo poo and you have to do what mummy's say as they can get very scary!

"Finally! You can't defeat the great God of Death!" Duo cried out as the lid went flying from the jar top and into the sink.

Harry watched all of this in worry; just what type of person did his mummy and daddy leave him with?

"Now open wide," Duo said as he placed a little bit of the apple sauce onto the spoon "Let the mobile suit in."

Duo waited for a few minutes, waiting for Harry to open his mouth but he never did.

"Come on kid!" Duo said after five minutes of a stare off with Harry had gone by "What the hell do you want? I know we're in the magical world and everything but what should I say? Open up for the broomstick?"

Harry opened his mouth and looked at Duo as if to say 'bingo'. Just why didn't his new big brother know this? Harry decided that he would have to teach him.

A few minutes later and an empty jar, Harry was happily feed with apple sauce around his mouth it was Duo's turn to eat his dinner.

With a smile at Harry, Duo opened the bag and took a big bite out of the sandwich only to turn a nice shade of green and run out of the room.

As Harry listened to the funny noises his new big brother was making in the bathroom, Harry guessed that there _was_ a reason why no one eat Uncle 'emmy's food, plus the green bits in the cheese that he saw mustn't of been veggies.

**To be continued…**

**Here is another chapter for you! Isn't it wonderful what pain killers and sugar can make you write? Next up is bath time for Harry! But oh no! Where's Mr. Duckie! And why won't big brother come for a swim too?**


	3. Chapter 2 – Bath time but where’s Mr Du

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect? Oh! And for this chapter the disclaimer goes for the 'I'm a little teapot' song too!**

**Chapter 2 – Bath time but where's Mr. Duckie?**

A naked Harry clinged to the kitchen doorway with everything he had, there was no way in hell he was going to have a bath without Mr. Duckie, even if he was covered in apple sauce.

"Come on Harry," Duo said as he tried to pull Harry off of the frame without hurting the baby "It's getting late and you really need a bath! Can't you hear the water running with those cat ears of yours? Don't you want a bath?"

"NO!" Harry yelled loud and clear as he remembered his mother teaching him the word in case anyone tried to do bad things with him and making him have a bath without Mr. Duckie wasn't bad but pure evil!

After a few more minutes of tug of war, Duo noticed that Harry had finally stopped fighting back, with a big grin, Duo lent forward only to be hit in the face by Harry's tail which made Duo let go of Harry and for Harry to run for all his naked freedom.

Duo watched in both shock and amazement as Harry began to do what seemed a naked duck dance while going 'quack quack'.

As Harry called out for Mr. Duckie he found himself happy that he had listened to Uncle 'emmy as he read him those books on farm yard animal noises.

Before Duo could act, he heard what seemed to be an evil quack and the next thing he knew a magical duck toy had pecked him in the nuts. Quiet hard to if the world going sideways was added into things.

As Duo recovered he could do nothing but watch as Harry and the magical toy duck ran for cover under the small table in the living room.

Slowly, Duo stood up using the banister to stand with one hand while the other hand was still protectively on his nuts.

"That duck can sure peck," Duo said as rubbed himself to get rid of the pain "But if I'm going on a kitty and duck hunt I'd better turn those taps off."

As Duo slowly climbed the stairs he heard a rumbling sound and suddenly the sound of running water stopped.

"Thank you magic," Duo muttered as he limped up the stairs.

As he got to the top of the stairs Duo started to get the feeling that trouble was about to happen and he wasn't the reason for it, so using his skills from the war Duo quickly opened the bathroom door and ducked to one side in case of attack. Only to find that there was no attack.

Blinking in confusion and surprise, Duo entered the bathroom only to find that the water _had_ over flowed but there was a magical barrier of sorts stopping the water from flooding the house.

With a sigh of relief, Duo rolled up his sleeve and unplugged the bath to let the water to drain out. There was only one problem, there was too much water in the bathtub and it wasn't going down the plug hole fast enough so when the magical barrier holding up the water came down after a minutes or so it wasn't a pretty sight.

Duo saw a huge wave of water coming at him and the next thing he knew was he was downstairs in the living room with a naked Harry riding Mr. Duckie while the duck seemed to be picking up the bath products that was labelled 'Harry's bath time routine step 1'.

Duo groaned "Stupid kids and their routine."

Harry looked innocently at Duo "Splash 'ime with Duckie now?"

"Water water everywhere just get lost," Duo yelled causing Harry to giggle and Mr. Duckie to quack.

The next thing Duo knew was he had landed on the coffee table and all the water from the bath had gone.

"Got to love magic," Duo said as he checked on Harry who was still sitting on his duck looking sad while looking around for water.

"Bath time over with," Duo said as he picked Harry up and took him upstairs into the bathroom.

"No more splash with Duckie?" Harry asked as he watched Duo pull out a large towel with his broomsticks and snitches on it.

"Think big brother's had enough water for tonight," Duo said as he dried Harry off and placed him into red and gold pyjamas.

As Duo placed Harry down for bed in his crib Duo made sure to follow each and every step of Harry's bed time routine that was until he hit step number thirteen.

"And whoever said that number thirteen was not really bad lucky but just in the mind," Duo said as he read the step, then looked up at Harry who was looking at him with big hopefully kitty eyes of doom and back down to the paper.

"You win kitty," Duo said with a sigh as he pulled up the cribs side and made sure Harry was ready to go to sleep before beginning the song with the actions included:

I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
"Tip me over  
and pour me out!"

Duo finished the song and with a huge sigh of relief, Harry was fast asleep and happily sucking his thumb while hugging his stuff toy wolf.

Quietly as not to wake the sleeping neko baby, Duo left the room, walked downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Never ever will I forget," Duo swore to himself as he made himself a big cup of extra strong coffee "Never again shall I, Duo Maxwell, forget that kid's routine!"

As Duo made his way into the living room, thanking magic that nothing was damaged, he noticed a small bottle hidden in one of the cupboard under lock.

Reading the label, Duo let a huge smirk come to his face "So that's how daddy does it."

The bottle's label read: _a strong drink for dad's after it's been 'one of those days'_.

**To be continued!**

**Next chapter will be…Duo reporting in to headquarters and the other G-boys while baby neko Harry is left alone with his first art set!**


	4. Chapter 3 – My first Art Set!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect?**

**Chapter 3 – My first Art Set!**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"All done," Duo said as he picked up Harry from his high chair the next morning and cleaned the wiggling Harry's face "And don't start because last night I had a look at what you normally do and as its Monday morning you play with your art set!"

Harry looked up at his big brother; well it seemed that he had learnt his lesson from last night with bath time and Mr. Ducky.

Duo carried Harry into the living room and placed him down on a plastic sheet that had brightly coloured splashes of paint on it.

"Now you stay sitting kitty while big brother goes and get your art set," Duo said as he left Harry on the protective mat.

Harry did as he was told, it seemed that his big brother wasn't as dumb as he looked, well most of the time anyway. Through the sounds that was coming from where mummy kept his art set that big brother was making was quiet funny.

"That's it!" Harry heard Duo shout "Mission accepted!"

The next thing Harry knew was he heard what seemed to be his big brother's yelling at someone called 'Mr. Hose' to get lost and that he had faced tougher opponents on the battle field then him.

Then it was then that things really started to fly, Harry watched in great interest as things came out of the cupboard and slowly piled up a few feet away from it, to Harry it seemed to be like something he had seen happen on a cartoon he had watched with daddy a couple of days ago.

"Ah-ha!" Duo's yells of victory was heard and a few moments later he appeared, back in Harry's line of sight.

Duo, noticing that his young kitty charge was watching him gave the baby a sheepish grin and rubbed the back on his head only to find something that felt like metal poking out of it.

Pulling it out of his hair, Duo looked closely at it "Sorry kitty, big brother forgot that he had placed some explosives in his hair…just in case you know?"

Duo then placed it back in his hair, making sure it was where he could get to it but Harry couldn't.

"You ready then?" Duo asked as he picked up the art set and walked over to sit besides Harry which Duo noticed that he was looking right past him and at the _very_ large pile of objects and no one knows what piled up in the door way "Ah, I'll sort that out later I think."

Harry just blinked and looked up at Duo with wide eyes.

"Now let's see what we have in here," Duo said as he pulled Harry into his lap and placed the art set box in front of them.

The art set box was divided up into different sections, one part had some paint, another had crayons in it, another section had glitter and there was some other smaller sections that held items like glue, stickers, beads and such. There was a compartment on the top of the box that had the stuff like rulers and paper in that wouldn't fit into the smaller sections below.

"What should we do first?" Duo asked as he pulled out a colouring book and some blank paper.

"Pa," Harry said as he patted the box in the middle which caused all of the sections to open.

"Impressive stuff this magic is," Duo muttered as he passed Harry a piece of paper and watched the baby start to attack the paper with bright colourful splats of paint and scribbles of crayon.

Soon enough Duo got bored, but remembering what his fellow Gundam Pilots had said (a bored Duo means trouble) and as this house wasn't his own, Duo decided to join in and draw his own picture.

*****Ten minutes later*****

"That is the right colour," Duo said as he helped Harry to mix the paints together to get the colours for his picture, the picture was that of a chibi version of his old partner DeathSythe.

Just as Duo was about to pick up the paint brush to put the first bit of colour on his picture the sound of a phone ringing was heard.

"Forgot that there was a phone here," Duo muttered as he put Harry down and took his picture with him as he walked out into the hallway "Good thing the Potter's have a phone magically changed so there business in the Muggle world or else I wouldn't know how to get in contact with the others."

Harry watched as his big brother left to answer the phone, understanding that he had to go and answer the phone as his own parents had done this plenty of times when they was playing with him no matter how much fun they was having.

So knowing that his big brother wouldn't be able to play with him for a while, Harry got a new piece of paper out and began to paint. As Harry painted his paint brush fell off the paper and onto the protective mat.

Harry's eyes went wide; the big funny feeling blanket was just like a giant piece of paper! With this new discovery Harry placed more paint on his paint brush and began to pain the protective mate.

Slowly but surely Harry began to cover the entire area of the mat until it looked like someone had spilt there paints on it and there was not a single spot of white left.

Once the whole of the mat was covered, Harry sat there on the edge of it while admiring his artwork through that didn't last for long, in no time at all Harry was bored. It was then that Harry noticed that the walls had the same feel to them as the strange blanket and after a test he was off.

*****Half an hour later*****

As Duo came back from the phone call, which had been Lady Une calling to check up on him and that Quatre would be over tomorrow to give him a break while he went and did a few jobs that he had to do that he (Quatre) would look after Harry, and entered the living room he learnt one thing, very fast, in that moment.

That a bored Harry was just as much trouble as a board Duo. How the hell would Duo explain _that_ on the wall's to Quatre tomorrow?

**To be continued...Just a little something for your imagination! It's up to you to decide what Harry has done to the room with his art set and what Duo is talking about!**

**Next chapter is where Duo goes to headquarters leaving Quatre and Harry together! It won't be as quiet as you think! Screaming match anyone?**


	5. Chapter 4  the screaming match

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect?**

**Chapter 4 – Screaming Matches**

**Thank's Dream Of Stories for covering my back when my beta's disappered!  
**

Duo groaned as he stood up and stretched his back. Yesterday, after Harry's little _art attack,_ Duo had learnt his lesson and Harry was now sitting in his play pen looking a lot like a criminal in the preventer's cells.

'Cute but the pout doesn't help any,' Duo thought with a smirk as he threw the rag into the nearby bucket of water, he had_ finally_ cleaned all of Harry's art work off the wall.

"All right kid, listen up," Duo said gaining Harry's attention, the boy's cat ears standing up. "I'm going out today, got to report to Preventer's headquarters and you can't come!"

"Bah," Harry said with a chibi glare, the two of them hadn't been on good terms since yesterday.

"So I've got a friend coming over to look after you while I'm away," Duo continued, "His name is Quatre Winner and- hey!"

Duo dodged a wooden brick as it flew out of Harry's playpen.

"Bad man," Harry said angrily, "Make mummy and daddy go bye bye for long time."

"Ohhh," Duo suddenly understood, "Quatre and your parents are doing business so they have to go to meetings and you get left behind!"

Harry gave an angry nod, his tail twitching side to side showing his mood, "Bad man make mummy and daddy go bye bye."

Duo snickered, it seemed that Quatre's babysitting time would be the best thing this side of the century and he had to miss it too! "Don't worry kid; I'll be back in a few hours."

Harry didn't look relived.

A knock came from the front door.

"Ah! Q-ball's here," Duo said as he left Harry in his play pen to answer the door.

Harry gave Duo's back an evil chibi grin before he started rocking in his playpen to get it to fall over, it had worked on that show he had seen last week with that Stewie in 'family guy' when he was escaping.

Harry had just made his playpen fall over and was about to make his escape when…

"Why hello there little one,"

Quatre and Duo was in the room and he was now in Quatre's arms.

Looking up at them with big innocent eyes, he made the two males instantly forget what Harry was doing.

"Did the little kitty fall out?" Quatre said as he looked from the fallen playpen to Harry.

"Damn things," Duo muttered while putting the playpen the right way up. "No matter the world, these playpens are dangerous."

Harry looked between the bad man and his big brother, good, they hadn't worked anything out yet.

A beeping sound came from a small box like device on Duo's hip. Duo took the small box off of his belt and checked it.

"Sorry, its Hee-chan calling," Duo said as he went into the hallway and grabbed his coat. "You sure you two are going to be alright together?"

Quatre gave Duo one of his smiles, "I'm sure, I'm good with kids. Get going you don't want to be late! I so don't want to know what Heero will do if you are!"

Duo licked his lips, "Then can I be late?"

"No, out," Quatre said as he pushed Duo out of the house with one hand while the other one held an angry Harry whose neko fangs seemed to be showing.

"Fine, I'm going," Duo said as he patted Harry gently on the head "Bye squirt, be good for big brother Quatre."

With that, Duo left, meaning that Quatre and Harry were left alone.

"Now then," Quatre said as he shut the front door and walked back into the living room. "What do you want to play first?"

Quatre looked down at Harry, gulped nervously at the evil look the chibi neko sent him before Harry answered:

"WAAHHHHWAHHHHWAHHH!"

*****Time skip – Duo returns home*****

Duo ran up the driveway and took his key out to unlock the front door, knowing Harry he'd have poor Quatre asleep on the settee while drawing on him with felt tip pens.

"Quatre! Harry! I'm home!" Duo was met with a high pitch screaming sound "What the hell?"

Walking into the living room after making sure he had the headphones on that he used at the shooting range, Duo couldn't believe the sight that meet him.

Quatre and Harry were having a screaming match and by how purple Quatre's face was Duo had to guess that he was losing badly and to a baby at that.

Duo snorted. "Good with kids my ass."

**To be continued…**

**Should I have Harry adventures with Duo and his toys or another one of the G-boy's come and try to help Duo out after they've heard from Quatre about Harry?**


	6. Chapter 5 – Christmas special with Heero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect?**

**Chapter 5 – Christmas special with Heero!**

**Please take some time to vote on the poll on my profile please. If you have a different idea to what the options are your welcome to PM me them or even email them.  
**

Duo gave a sigh as he looked between Harry and Heero, "Are you sure you can cope with him Heero? His like a mini version of me at times."

"I have gathered information from Quature and you, stored and researched the information along with other information," Heero simply said in his normal way, "Mission Accepted, preparations completed, and ready to head out."

With that Duo watched as Heero and Harry left to get a Christmas tree, leaving him to clean the whole house.

"Now then, where to begin," Duo said to himself with a sigh.

*****With Heero and Harry*****

"Stage 1, find a place that sells Christmas trees," Heero said as he looked down at Harry who had his neko ears and tail covered to make him look like a normal human child, "Any ideas?"

Harry merely blinked at the strange man who was holding before pointing to where a bus was that was going to the nearest shopping centre.

"Good thinking," Heero said as if he was praising a preventer, "Let's get this mission going then."

*****Back with Duo*****

"Ah Ha! I win!" Duo cried out in victory as he did a bad dance in time to the Christmas music he had playing, "I will not let you win!"

The 'enemy' that Duo was talking about, a mop, merely lay against the wall not moving.

Duo copied the pose of Rock Lee from Naruto, "No evil mop will defeat me!"

The mop suddenly fell onto Duo's foot.

"Evil! I should know better than to drop my guard," Duo swore as he jumped about on one foot, "I won't let the Christmas cleaning defeat me! Never!"

*****Back with Heero and Harry*****

"NO! It's alright, you don't have to pay," the bus driver whimpered as everyone in the bus sat stone still, "Look, it's your stop, just go and enjoy yourself."

Heero simply raised an eyebrow at Harry who was happily snuggling into him before looking back at the bus driver and nodded.

"Thank you, you may keep the change," Heero said as he got off the bus with Harry in his arms.

The bus driver watched them go, once the bus door had closed a collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the bus.

"I don't want to know how they let that man become a preventer," the bus driver said with a shudder as he looked up at the bus roof that had a sort of dot to dot version of 01's Gundam.

*****Back with Duo*****

"I win!" Duo cried out in victory as he looked at the clean kitchen floor, "only one problem...how do I get to the door?"

Duo gave a sigh as he looked around the kitchen, he knew he should of cleaned from the middle to the edge.

*****With Heero and Harry*****

"Sir, this tree maybe?" a sales assistant asked carefully as she eyed the Japanese man with a baby in his arms.

"No," the man said with a blank look as the baby in his arms shook his head, "Next."

The sales assistant let out a sigh as she lead the man to the next Christmas tree, on the way she shoot a glare at the other sales assistenets who was hiding in the staff room.

'Honestly' the woman thought to herself 'what's so scary about a preventer coming to buy a Christmas tree with their baby brother?

As the sales assistant lead the man around she never noticed bullets in random places around the Christmas tree shop.

*****With Duo*****

"Finally," Duo muttered as he finished jumping from the spot he was trapped into the table then into the hallway, "Lesson learnt and idea for a prank remembered."

Duo then walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa with a sigh, "Kitchen cleaned, just got to clean the hallway and the living room(1) then were done."

As Duo looked around to see what was left to clean and tidy he found that the hallway and living room suddenly looked three times as large as it did when he started cleaning.

"I should get backup," Duo muttered to himself, "Heero was right, this IS a mission and more."

*****Back with Heero and Harry*****

"Thank you," Heero said with a nod of his head as he got onto the bus.

"It's alright dear," the woman said with a smile, "I've got five grandchildren myself so I know what it's like."

Heero sent her a thankful look, "Being a parent or guardian should be made into a job with the same level of importance, rules and pay as preventers."

The woman let out a laugh, "You're not the first to think that dear ...is that your Christmas tree?"

"Yes, our first Christmas tree for Harry's first Christmas," Heero said as he managed to hold Harry and his 'tree' proudly.

The woman all but coo'ed, "It's a wonderful...tree dear."

As the bus ride went on no one had the heart to tell the proud teen that his Christmas tree wasn't a Christmas tree...

*****With Duo*****

"I win," Duo said with a goofy look on his face as he drank a cup of strong coffee while sitting on the sofa, "All clean."

Just as Duo was about to take his first sip of coffee a popping sound echoed throughout the house causing Duo to pull his gun out and aim it at the intruder.

"What the hell," Duo swore as he looked at the House Elf in front of him, "What are you doing here now?"

"I Mipsy, Mipsy be cleaning the whole house ready for Christmas," Mipsy said with a nod, "Mipsy is a good House Elf."

Duo could only sit there and try very hard to bang his head on the coffee table as Mipsy clicked her fingers and in seconds the whole house was clean, from top to bottom and from inside out.

"Stupid," Duo muttered with a groan as he glared at the spot that Mipsy the House Elf had stood moments a go, "Why couldn't the House Elf come and do it earlier for?"

A knock on the door broke Duo out of his mutterings.

"He-chan! Kitty!" Duo cried out happily as he ran to the door, "Can't wait to see the tree you two picked out!

Duo excitedly opened the front door only to find his mouth hanging wide open as he looked at Heero's 'Christmas tree'.

"He-chan! That's not a Christmas tree! It's a twig(2)!"

**To Be Continued...**

**(1)I'm basing the Potter's house on my own in some ways. When I did the Christmas cleaning the areas that had to be done first and above everything else was the Living room, kitchen and hallway. The upstairs wouldn't be seen by anyone so that didn't matter to much and with it not being Duo's house I thought that all of the rooms besides Harry's and the guest room (which Duo is using) should be sort of off limits you know?**

**(2) It's the truth! It's happened in two houses near where I live; they have a 'Christmas Twig' instead of a Christmas tree.**


	7. Chapter 6  Welcome Trowa and Wufei!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect?**

**Chapter 6 – Welcome Trowa and Wufei!**

**Warning – Chapter unbeta'ed, read at your own risk**

Duo gave the two in front of him an uncertain look, "I know you two are great fighters but the kid's defeated Hee-chan and Q-ball...are you up for it?"

"Maxwell, get going to work, you can't blame being late on a baby," Wufei said as he pointed to the door while Trowa held Harry in his arms, "I'm sure we can handle things, after all, there's two of us and one of him. What can go wro-"

"No!" Duo cried out as he placed his hands over Wufei's mouth, "Never finish that sentence Fei! It's like a curse or something!"

"Honestly Maxwell," Wufei said as he rolled his eyes, "We'll be fine while you go and see what Lady Une wants, and besides I've brought Barton with me for a reason."

Looking over to where Trowa was standing with Harry in his arms Duo and Wufei could not help but to at least smirk at the cute sight Trowa and Harry made.

"Tro-Tro, you do know kitten isn't a real kitten right?" Duo asked as Trowa rubbed Harry's neko ears like a real kitten.

Trowa didn't answer; instead he continued to scratch behind Harry's neko ears making Harry give a purr of delight.

"See?" Wufei said with a smirk at Duo, "I, unlike Quature and Heero, am smart; I've brought back up in the form of Trowa."

"Smart move," Duo said with a laugh, "Well then if you're sure I'll be seeing what Lady Une wants."

"We'll be fine Maxwell, you should only be gone for a couple of hours," Wufei said as he rolled his eyes, "Now get."

"Fine, fine," Duo said as he gave a last nod and disappeared, heading towards the nearest transport.

"Finally," Wufei muttered as he closed the front door with a sigh, " Barton, what should we...where are you?"

The sound of a child's laughter came from the living room, following the sound Wufei couldn't help but let a smirk appear on his lips.

"Nice technique Barton," Wufei said as he watched as Trowra entertained Harry with a ball of wool, "You and cats huh?"

Trowa ignored Wufei's comment and continued to allow Harry to play with the ball of wool like a kitten would.

***With Duo at the Preventers***

"Lady Une is expecting you," Lady Une's receptionist said as she eyed Duo carefully, "And I trust Agent Maxwell that there won't a repeat of last time?"

Duo gave a sheepish grin, "About that...I was aiming for Hee-chan, not you..."

"Well go in," the receptionist said with a roll of her eyes, "It seems there's been a new development on your latest...mission."

"Mission?" Duo asked with confusion as he walked towards Lady Une's office door, "What do you mean unless...no..."

"That's right," the receptionist said with a smirk, "Agent's Winner and Yuy was heard talking about the child you're looking after for a while and now...it has somehow turned into a mission and the child's now known as 'mini-Maxwell' around here."

Duo let out a groan as he shook his head, "The kid's a kid, I don't see what his done wrong."

A sudden beep came from the receptionist's desk where a small box sat.

"Seems that she's had enough of waiting for you Agent Maxwell," the receptionist said with a smirk, "Go right in and say hello to your death."

"Oh ha ha ha," Duo said sarcastically as he opened the door, "Very funny."

"Maxwell get in here now," came Lady Une's voice through the open door.

"And the Lady calls," Duo said with a bow to the receptionist before walking into Lady Une's office, "You called Lady Une?"

"I did," Lady Une said from her place behind her desk, "I've received a letter from the Potter's, it seems that they'll be returning earlier then they thought they would be, with the holidays, how their war's going and of course they miss their son..."

Duo gulped, a feeling of dread was slowly building up in his stomach.

Lady Une lent forward, "They want a report Maxwell, they want to have on paper everything that they're son has done while they've been away, they don't want to miss anything they're son has done while they've been away."

Duo watched nervously as Lady Une took out and slid across to him a piece of paper and a pen.

"I have already got accounts from Agents Winner and Yuy, I want yours now, Agent's Chang and Barton has also put down what they'll be doing with the child today. The Potter's should be arriving home sometime today if I know what they're like about their son from the information the Preventers sent me."

Duo took the pen and read what his fellow pilots had put down on the paper:

Had a screaming match with your wonderful son (Duo guessed that was Quature)

Mission: Shopping for Christmas Tree's. Achieved: Yes. (That was Heero's report Duo guessed)

Playing with balls and wool. (And Duo worked out that this one would be Trowa's and Wufei's)

'What should I put down?' Duo thought with a groan, he didn't want to lie but how could he say that they're son had basically painted the house, flooded the house, gave him food poisoning, and made certain Preventers insane while making other Preventers go all motherly? Well...Duo knew that he never lied.

*****Back with Trowa and Wufei*****

"Come on," Trowa said softly as he and Wufei slowly made their way to the corner of the living room where Harry was while being careful of the mess that had been made during their chase of Harry around the house.

Harry sent them a chibi glare and hugged the wool ball, which most of it was out of the ball and all over him, close to his chest, "Mine."

"And it is, you can keep it," Trowa said softly as he used his experience with cats, "Now why don't you come to us and we'll get you some yummy milk."

Wufei couldn't help but to roll his eyes, they, two of the mighty and honourable Gundam Pilots, was trying to bribe a child who had defeated them with a wool ball with the use of milk.

"We'll see if we can make it chocolate milk," Wufei offered, knowing that kids loved sugary and unhealthy things, "But mummy and daddy will be here any time from now to tomorrow so don't you want to be ready for them?"

Both Wufei and Trowa gave a groan as Harry ignored them both and continued to play with wool ball, neither of them making a move after the last time they had tried to step in, the claw's came a little too close to certain…areas…for their liking.

"No," Harry said with a glare, "Mine."

"Remind me to never try this with any of the big cats at the circus," Trowa said with a groan, "I don't think we could manage a larger, heavier, lion acting the same as Kitten here."

Wufei nodded his head in agreement, "Think we should get another ball of wool? It'd help to at least bribe him out of the corner of the room his in."

"That would work, we could use it to bribe Kitten out of the corner so at least we'd be able to run over, pick him up and place him in his highchair," Trowa said as he worked out their 'mission plan', "Only, I only brought one ball of wool…"

Wufei let out a groan, "Then how about w-"

"My baby! Where's my little boy!" came the excited voice of Mrs. Potter from the hallway, "Mummy and Daddy's home!"

Wufei and Trowa could only think of one thing at the return of the Potter's:

'Oh crap.'

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter if you've not guessed is going to be the final chapter, if anything hits me for this fic I might update it afterwards but it won't be in any order.**


	8. Chapter 7  The Potter's are back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /Ac or make any money or have any rights to them so don't sue or you'll just end up with nothing! After all I am a student so what do you expect?**

**Chapter 7 – The Potter's are back!**

**Warning – Unbeta'ed, read at your own risk**

"Oh James, I can't wait much longer," Lily Potter told her husband as they watched the muggle transport that the Preventers had arranged for them, "Can't we just go home by magical transport?"

"I don't know Lill's..." James said uncertainly, "I know what you mean, I want to see Harry just as badly as well but what will the preventers say? I mean after..."

James paused, seeing his wife's eyes he gave a sigh followed by a smile. Lilly seeing her husband's look gave a sequel of happiness and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you James, thank you!" Lily said happily, "I can see my baby boy again sooner now!"

And with that Lily and James Potter disappeared (by Apparition) causing the Preventer Agents to give a moan.

"That's the fifth time they've done that," muttered Agent Snow, "Wish they would stop giving me the slip with their magic."

*****Back at the Potter's house*****

"Harry!" Lily called out happily as she and James appeared just at the edge of the wards, "James, I can feel our little one already! His so close."

James let out a laugh as he allowed an excited Lily to drag him to their house, thoughts of their son danced in their mind.

"I wonder if his shown his Marauder side to them," James said with a snicker, ignoring Lily's disapproving look, "Or if Prong's JR made them do his Teapot song.

"Oh James," Lilly said as they made their way onto their property and through the front garden, "Our little baby would never do that! His an angel!"

James had to roll his eyes at those words but kept quiet, Lily didn't know about the time Harry had taken a sip of his beer without him knowing thanks to accidental magic and it was going to say that way.

"I'll have to make sure to send a letter to the last person we had to meet," James said as they stopped at the front door of their home, "I'm hoping that they'll understand as they've got their own children."

"They will James, don't worry," Lily said as she took her house key out and unlocked the front door, "Now I just want to go and see my baby."

With that Lily and James entered their home with a bounce in their step.

"My baby! Where's my little boy!" Lily called out as they placed their coats away in the hallway, "Mummy and Daddy's home!"

James couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the sound of 'oh crap' came from the living room.

"How dare they swear when my baby boy's around!" Lilly said angrily as she marched into the living room with an amused James on her heels, "Now then, I know that you two are top preventer agents but that does not give you the excuse to- oh my, you gave him a ball of wool didn't you?"

Trowa and Wufei could only nod their head in shame as Lily and James looked at the destruction of the room to where their son was sat in the corner of the room hugging a ball of wool.

"Don't worry," James said cheerfully as he waved his wand causing everything to be put back into place, "My friends and I have done a lot worse, it's nothing."

Trowa and Wufei let out a sigh of relief only for them, and James, to jump as Lily yelled:

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE DONE WORSE THINGS?"

"Let me take you back to Preventers HQ," James said quickly as he dragged a willing Trowa and Wufei behind him, leaving an angry Lilly behind.

**The End.**

**Hope the fic's alright, it wasn't meant to have much of a plot or a direction or anything, just a bit of cuteness is all. So sorry if this fic isn't very good.**

**Until the next fic.**


End file.
